Klark
Klark is a character created by Batonmaster500 for JGREAD's Retribution: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story. He was later used as an NPC in the Chima Roleplay, where he played a West Sea-based part in the Crawler—Ice Hunter War. Biography Much of Klark's early life is unknown. Forty years before the events of the Roleplay, Klark took charge of the Minor Tribes camp, following the disappearance of former chiefs Skinnet the Skunk and Furtivo the Fox. Two years later, his brother Tredd arrived at the HQ, reuniting with Klark. In the year twenty five BR, Klark founded a special force within the Minor Tribes, calling them the Marine Commando-type Strategic Troops, or MCSTs. In the year ten BR, after leading the Minor Tribes for thirty years, Klark left the camp with fifty MCSTs to search for the Icebear Shipbuilding Device, which a sailor had told him stories about. Battle of Bat Island After years of searching, Klark and his MCSTs finally found the device on the future Bat Island, in the year 1 BR. They were ambushed by two competing pirate crews who were looking for the device, and as his troops fought the pirates on the shores of the island, Klark got into a three-way duel with the captains of each crew, Gibbs and Lyrix. Lyrix eventually claimed the device, and used it to build a new ship, [[The Exile|The Exile]], which he then used to destroy Klark's skiffs. Klark and the MCSTs were captured by Gibbs and taken aboard his ship, but Lyrix, now with two ships, utterly destroyed Gibbs's. Klark was presumed to have been killed by the explosion of the ship he was trapped in, but he in fact survived, and hid in the jungles of the island after swimming to shore. Imperial Service Now marooned alone on the island, Klark was discovered there at the time of the RP by the Crawler Empire, when the Bats claimed and named the island. The Bat Fleet captured him when they found him, but Grand Admiral Balthazar employed Klark as his personal bodyguard due to the fox's strength and lack of a current purpose. Klark became loyal to Balthazar, was stationed at his side at almost all times, and usually stood next to the Grand Admiral's command chair on the bridge of [[The Ascendancy|The Ascendancy]]. ''When the eastern Crawler Empire fell to the Ice Hunters, Klark was by Balthazar's side as the Icebears' fleet tried to get to Bat Island. Unbeknownst to Balthazar, Klark, and the bats, the icebears were in fact trying to reclaim their Shipbuilding Device, which they didn't know was destroyed. Balthazar Campaign From the deck of the ''Ascendancy, Klark witnessed Balthazar's brilliant strategies at play as the Bat Fleet combated the Icebear Fleet to prevent the northern invaders from freezing Bat Island. After Balthazar's second successful naval battle against the icebears, the Admiral forged a loose alliance with the Pirates of the West Sea led by Lyrix (whom Klark didn't know had integrated the surviving MCSTs from the battle of Bat Island into the crew). After Balthazar had the pirates get Chi Ghost concoctions, the bats and pirates attacked the Icebear Fleet in the northern sea, to neutralize the enemy fleet's threat. Betrayals After Balthazar's combined forces defeated and drove back the Icebear Fleet, the pirates betrayed the Bat Fleet, turning the chi ghost army against them. However, Balthazar destroyed the chi ghost concoctions, erasing the ghosts before they could do damage to the bats or their ships. Balthazar turned the entire Bat Fleet against [[The Sea Slicer|The Sea Slicer]]'' to make the pirates pay for their treachery. However, from the command bridge of the ''Ascendancy, Klark saw foxes in old MCST uniforms on the exploding deck of the Sea Slicer, and realized that Balthazar was killing his old friends and subordinates. Klark impaled Balthazar through the command chair and chest with his spear, stabbing the Grand Admiral through the heart to avenge his comrades. A bat shot Klark in the head with a chi laser pistol as he tried to escape the bridge, killing him instantly. Weapons and Gear As the chief of the Minor Tribes, Klark weilded a basic short sword, which he lost in his duel with Gibbs and Lyrix. After being employed as Balthazar's bodyguard, Klark was given a long spear to defend his new boss. Appearances * Retribution: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story (First appearance) * The Chima Roleplay Category:Characters Category:EU Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Leader Category:Crawler Empire Category:All Articles